Power Rangers: Animarium Part XI- Rangers On the Frontlines
by rjendo
Summary: When alien forces arrive in the Middle East and begin to assist enemy forces, the military is forced to call in reinforcements, including every ranger in existence. Please note, this story is a tribute to all of the men and women of the armed forces- thanks for your service! Rated M for graphic war scenes and character deaths
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Power Rangers: Animarium- Episode XI-**** "Rangers on the Frontlines"  
**Please note, this story is a tribute to all of the men and women of the armed forces. If you are a member of the military- active, reserve, or veteran- thank you for your service.  
Plot: When alien forces arrive in the Middle East and begin to assist enemy forces, the military is forced to call in reinforcements, including every ranger in existence. (Because of the untimely death of Pua Magasiva, the Red Ninja Storm Ranger is not involved in the battle. Also, the Alien Rangers of Aquitar are not involved either)

Rated M for action and graphic scenes.

All copyrights go to their respective owners.

**US Military Base, Camp Pendleton.  
** A group of senior military officers were in a room on a satellite call with the Pentagon, updating the Defense Department on operations in the Middle East. The senior officer in charge spoke to the secretary of Defense.  
"Sir, we've been doing relatively well out here, but for some odd reason, the terrorists seem to be getting stronger. It's like they're getting support from some unknown source."  
"Well, Colonel, we'd better find out that source and neutralize it."  
In a nearby control room, a young Army Sergeant was analyzing some drone footage he had been sent from Afghanistan earlier. On the footage, he saw what looked like a cloaked figure meeting with some enemy combatants.  
"What the hell?"  
He zoomed in on the image and worked several filters to clean the image up. Then he recognized something on the image that made his heart skip a beat.  
"No way."  
His superior, Colonel Rodriguez, walked over. "What's going on, Cruz?"  
Cruz zoomed in again, he had to be sure. "Something's weird in this drone footage."  
His suspicions were confirmed when he cleared up the image. "Oh God, no." He downloaded the telemetry and then made a mad dash past a very confused Rodriguez.  
"Cruz, what the hell is going on?"  
Cruz dashed into the area where the conference call was just about to be concluded. The Army CO stood up and saw the Sergeant almost out of breath.  
"Sergeant, what's the meaning of this?"  
"I apologize for the intrusion sir, but I have some important information."  
On the screen, the Secretary of Defense spoke up.  
"Well by all means, son, go ahead."  
"Thank you sir. I finished analyzing some drone footage from Afghanistan, and I discovered the reason the enemy is getting stronger is because they're getting help from alien forces."  
"Alien forces? Do you mean alien as in extraterrestrial?"  
"Yes, sir. These aliens can't be stopped by our forces alone. We're going to need to call in some heavy duty backup."  
"Who did you have in mind, sergeant?"  
Cruz smiled.


	2. Chapter 2-Answering The Call

**The Animarium- a few hours later-**

In the Animarium temple area, Tommy, Charlie, Ty, and Tyler were talking with Hunter, the Crimson Thunder Ranger. The Ninja Storm Rangers had recently suffered a tragic loss when their leader, Shane, died from a massive heart attack.  
Tommy spoke. "Hunter, I think you would be the best to lead the team. You've got the skills and are open to new ideas. And besides, Crimson's just another shade of red."  
Hunter nodded, silently accepting the post. Suddenly, a young guy in Army fatigues ran up, almost out of breath. Charlie recognized him and smiled.  
"Hey, Cruz, what's going on? Man you're out of breath!"  
After sitting down, Cruz pulled out his tablet.  
"Guys, this footage was taken by a drone in Afghanistan two days ago."  
He activated the footage. Tommy took a look at it and shook his head.  
"X-Borgs. But what are they doing in Afghanistan?"  
Cruz deactivated the tablet. "We believe they're supporting terrorist militants. I brought this to the attention of the secretary of defense and made a recommendation." He handed Tommy an envelope. Tommy read the letter inside. He looked at Charlie.  
"Let's assemble the troops." He turned to Tyler.  
"Tyler, I need you to get all 10 of the Dino Charge Rangers together. We're going to need all of them." Tyler nodded and hopped into his Jeep and peeled off.  
"Hunter, I need you to get the remaining Ninja Storm Rangers together." Hunter nodded, hopped on his bike and rode off.  
He turned to Charlie and the two started to walk away. Cruz followed them.  
"There's over 100 Power Rangers in existence and we're going to need all of them. Let's get to the Power Chamber."

A few hours later, Red's field had been turned into a conference area. Tommy stood in front of the gathered Rangers and started to speak.  
"As you have all been made aware of by now from my message, a massive force of X-Borgs has been spotted in Afghanistan. According to the latest intelligence, they have started working with Afghan militants to try and wipe out American and Coalition forces. As a result of the diligent work of Sergeant Cruz here…" Tommy clapped the young soldier on the shoulder… "The Pentagon has asked for our help. Now we need as many of you as possible to join in the effort. However, I won't order you to go. Team leaders, I want you to discuss the situation with your teams. Be aware that we will not be using zords for this one. We will only be using hand weapons. We will meet in the Power Chamber in a couple hours."  
As the other rangers dispersed, Cadyn walked up.  
"Dad, I want to go on this mission with you."  
Tommy shook his head. "Cadyn, I can't let you fight."  
"Dad. I can do it. Let me go."  
Tommy shook his head. "Cadyn, I'm sorry, but I need you to run things here on the Animarium. Someone needs to keep an eye on the kids and the cubs."  
Cadyn nodded but inside he was disappointed.

A couple hours later, all the rangers had reconvened. Tommy took out his sheet with all the teams' rosters on it. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared on the field, and Trey the Lord of Triforia, appeared.  
"Hello, Tommy. I am here to volunteer my services for the mission."  
Tommy looked at his friend. "Trey, I can't ask you to join this fight."  
"I may not be an earth-based Power Ranger, but the people of this planet helped me in my time of need. I am simply returning the favor."  
Tommy smiled and nodded. He took one last look at the crowd of Rangers gathered before him. "Ok, everyone, I trust you've all had time to discuss this with your teams. I need all the team leaders up front."  
One after another, the Red Rangers lined up next to each other. Trey represented the Zeo Rangers. Tommy went down the line and asked each team leader their answer. After he got his answers, he turned to Alpha. "Alpha, open the channel to both the Secretary of Defense in the Pentagon as well as the Coalition Forces leader in Afghanistan."  
Alpha worked the control console and nodded to Tommy. On a screen in front of him was a split image of the Secretary of Defense at the Pentagon as well as the Joint Forces Commander, General Rollins, at the Afghanistan Command Base. Sergeant Cruz had informed both of them that the Rangers would be in civilian form for the conference call.  
Tommy took a deep breath and addressed both men. "Mr. Secretary, General Rollins, before you stand over 100 Power Rangers from many different backgrounds. Next to me are the team leaders from each of these teams. They have already given me their answer, but with your permission we would like to give you our answer in military fashion."  
The secretary nodded. "Proceed."  
Tommy nodded and stood next to Trey. "Team leaders, if you and your teams are willing to accept this mission, step forward." The entire line took a giant step forward.  
Tommy smiled as he stepped forward. "Mr. Secretary, General Rollins, the Power Rangers are all volunteering for this mission."  
Rollins smiled. "Thank you. We accept your offer."  
The Secretary smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Oliver. I would also like to meet with you here in Washington at the Pentagon."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Secretary. Also, I have a marine living here with us here on our base. I would like him to accompany us."  
"Of course. We will see you very soon!"  
The screens turned off. Tommy turned to the assembled rangers.  
"Ok, guys. Everybody get some rest tonight! We've got some training to do tomorrow!" 


	3. Chapter 3-Training and Departure

Over the next few weeks, the Rangers spread out over the Animarium to train. They did take a little time out for some fun. Tommy called a few of the rangers to the fire ring to discuss a few things that had been raised at the Pentagon. Around the fire ring were Tyler, Koda, Prince Phillip, Ivan, Brody, and Levi.  
"Ok, guys….when I was at the Pentagon, I had to give them background information about each ranger, and they raised some concerns about you guys. Now I managed to put those fears to rest. However, you guys might have some restrictions. Tyler and Brody, you won't. The only reason I've asked you guys here is because these restrictions are regarding your teammates."  
Tyler and Brody looked a little nervous.  
"Ok, starting with….Koda. Koda, I've made them aware of the fact that you're a caveman. I know you don't like shoes, but because of the uniform atmosphere over there, when you're not morphed you will have to wear shoes. We're all going to be issued uniforms. Oh, and Koda, I know how you like to hunt, but no hunting the cats or dogs around the base."  
Koda frowned, almost hurt. Tyler patted his caveman friend on the back. Tommy continued. "Now, Prince Phillip, because of your high profile and the fact that you're next in line to the throne of Zandar, you will not be on the battlefield. You will be in the Command Area with the general monitoring the battle."  
Phillip nodded. "Can you please make them aware that I will not insist on royal protocol being followed to the letter? They can call me your highness all they want, but I will not insist on them bowing or saluting me constantly."  
Tommy nodded.  
"However, I will make sure I bring along some Zandarian medals of Honor to present to the wounded."  
"Okay. Now, onto Ivan."  
Ivan interrupted. "Please, Sir Tommy, do not keep me from battle. It is my duty as a knight to protect and serve."  
Tommy smiled. "Ivan, they are aware of your status as a knight of Zandar. You will be out on the battlefield. However, when you are among the troops outside of battle, your sword must be kept in the barracks except during training sessions."  
"Very well. I shall follow their instructions."  
"And finally, Levi. The general has been made aware of your celebrity status. He has asked me to ask you to perform for the troops at certain times of the day."  
"I'd love to!" Levi smiled.  
"We're going to be using some of your music as well as the national anthem. Now after we arrive, you'll be standing on the stage performing Battle Hymn of the Republic as we enter. Oh and there's also going to be some soldiers there from Australia, New Zealand, and Great Britain, so you might want to brush up on God Save the Queen."  
Levi smiled and sat near the fire and started to work on the songs.  
After a solid week of training, the Rangers were at the airfield preparing to depart. Charlie was giving Tyke a tight hug goodbye. Tommy and a few mechanics were preparing the Falconzord for departure. It would lead the troop plane on its journey as well as carry extra supplies for the troops. Finally the C-17 lowered its cargo ramp, signaling it was time. The Rangers lined up with their bags and started to head to the plane. On each side of them was a row of Silver Guardians all saluting. Finally, all the rangers were on board and the ramp closed up. The Falconzord took off and circled the airfield, waiting for the C-17 to take off. The giant jet roared off into the sky, with the Silver Guardians and the others watching until it was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4-Arrival and Presentation

**Several hours later, Coalition Joint Operations Base, Iraq**

In the command bunker, General Rollins was looking at his map to try and plan the joint offense when an officer working the radar signaled for his attention.  
"Sir, I'm picking up two unidentified aircraft heading right for us."  
Rollins looked at the ID code for the aircraft.  
"That's okay soldier, that's just some special reinforcements."

A couple hours later, a good chunk of soldiers had assembled in a staging area with General Rollins behind a curtain preparing to address the troops. He got the signal from the back of the room that everything was ready and stepped out.  
"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we have a surprise for you. As you may have heard, the enemy has gotten reinforcements from a rather unusual source. Now to handle this new threat, we have called in some special backup of our own. They arrived earlier this afternoon and are ready to greet you. Your reinforcements are…the Power Rangers!"  
A loud cheer rose from the crowd…. Rollins gestured for quiet.  
"Now, as many of you know, the Power Rangers usually keep their true identities secret. However, since they will be spending a great amount of time with us, their leader and I have agreed that they will be allowed to show their identities to you. Don't be surprised if you actually know one or two of them personally. Now, behind the curtain is one of them, the Ninja Steel Gold Ranger. Many of you may actually know him since he is a famous country singer. So please welcome Mr. Levi Weston!"  
Levi stepped out onto the stage. The soldiers cheered loudly for him. He smiled as he took the microphone.  
"Thanks everybody. About two weeks ago, we received word about the enemy getting backup by some alien soldiers. We've been training intensely to prepare for this major battle. So to all of you, I'm honored to tell you that we've got your backs and together we're going to take these bad guys down!"  
The soldiers yelled loudly. Levi smiled wide, and continued.  
"I would like to present to you your new brothers and sisters in arms, numbering a force of 100+ strong, the Power Rangers. Please stand to welcome them."  
The soldiers stood as the back doors to the hangar opened, and the group started to move forward. Rollins handed Levi his guitar, and Levi started to sing.

"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord.  
He is trampling out the vintage where the Grapes of Wrath are stored.  
He hath loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible swift sword.  
His truth is marching on."  
The soldiers stood at attention as their new companions continued to walk forward. Each Ranger was in their morphed suit, carrying their helmet under their arms. Levi continued.  
"I have seen him in the watch fires of a hundred circling camps.  
They have builded him an altar, in the evening dews and damps.  
I have read his righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps.  
His day is marching on.  
Glory, Glory, Hallelujah,  
Glory, Glory, Hallelujah  
Glory, Glory, Hallelujah  
His truth is marching on."  
Levi played a few instrumental chords as the rangers continued to file in. As soon as the second row of rangers had gathered on the risers in front of the stage, he continued.  
"I have read a fiery Gospel writ in burnished rows of steel.  
As ye deal with my contempters, so with you my grace shall deal!  
Let the Hero, born of woman, crush the serpent with his heel, "  
Since my God is marching on.  
He has sounded for the trumpet that shall never call retreat,  
He is sifting out the hearts of man, before his judgment seat,  
Oh, be swift my soul to answer him, be jubilant my feet,  
Our God is marching on.  
Glory, Glory, Hallelujah, Glory, Glory, Hallelujah,  
Glory, Glory, Hallelujah, his truth is marching on."  
As Levi finished the song, the last ranger got into place. There was a brief moment of silence, then General Rollins stepped forward.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your new brothers and sisters in arms, the Power Rangers!"  
The hangar erupted in applause and cheers. Tommy stepped forward and shouted… "RANGERS! POWER DOWN!" The rangers de-morphed and stood in front of the assembled soldiers smiling. Rollins stepped forward. "Now, let's have our newest family members join us for a special feast in their honor, and I encourage you to get to know them. We will have a few days to get acquainted, but then we will start joint training exercises….with the Rangers taking the lead. So, let's go!" 


	5. Chapter 5-Training Incident

This chapter introduces the characters of Matt Ruiz and Miguel Ortega, two really close friends who play a key role in the story

Over the next few days the soldiers spent some time with the rangers and got to know them pretty well. Occasionally, Levi would do an impromptu concert. Ivan would teach some of the better fighters some sword moves. Koda had several guys challenge him to arm wrestling, and the cavemen beat most of the guys. Prince Phillip chatted with the soldiers, brushing aside royal protocol on several occasions.  
Charlie found several of his old friends from when he was in the Marines. Cruz was stationed in the command area, and he also met up with his old bunkmate Martinez.  
Soon enough, it was time for joint training exercises to begin. Ivan helped teach the soldiers swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. Tommy, Chad Lee from Lightspeed and Ravi from Beast Morphers helped the soldiers sharpen their martial arts skills. Each of the teams brought special skills to teach the soldiers.  
One day, Tommy, Kendall, Dane, Brody, and Levi were working on target practice with the soldiers. Tommy noticed one of the soldiers, Corporal Matt Ruiz, was moving a little slower than he usually did. Tommy walked over to him during a small break in the training.  
"Are you okay, Corporal?"  
"Yes, sir. I'm just a little sluggish right now."  
Tommy nodded and patted the young soldier on the shoulder and walked back to the main area. He put his ear protectors on, while Sergeant Botdorf sounded the call  
"READY, AIM, FIRE!"  
The soldiers started firing rapidly. Over on the end, Ruiz was losing his grip on his gun. He slumped forwards and then fell onto his side and started convulsing. Kendall saw it happen and tapped Tommy on the arm. As he ran to the end, Sgt. Botdorf yelled "CEASE FIRE!" Dane, Brody, and Levi stopped the other soldiers. One of them, Sergeant Miguel Ortega, saw what was happening and jumped up.  
"MATT!"  
Kendall helped steady his head as they let the seizure run its course. Sgt. Botdorf ran over to Dane and told him to call the medics. Dane grabbed the nearest radio and made the call.  
Ortega helped keep Ruiz steady. Finally, the seizure was over and he held his best friend's hand. "Its okay, Matt. You're going to be fine."  
Ruiz looked at him as he tried to sit up. "What happened?"  
"You had a seizure, Matt. But it's over now. Lay still for a bit."  
Ruiz put his head down as Ortega took off his jacket and put it under his head. "Not again!" Sgt. Botdorf looked at Ortega and then at Kendall and Tommy.  
As the medics arrived and helped the disoriented soldier into their truck, Tommy and Kendall pulled Ortega to the side.  
Kendall looked at him. "What did he mean, not again? Has this happened before?" Ortega nodded.  
"And nobody reported it?"  
Ortega shook his head no.  
Tommy looked back at the remaining soldiers taking a break. Tommy sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Sgt. Botdorf looked at Dane.  
"Mr. Romero, take over. Kendall, Tommy, and I have some business to take care of."  
Dane nodded as Botdorf, Ortega and the two rangers hopped into the truck with Ruiz.


	6. Chapter 6-Truth and Consequences

This chapter mainly focuses on the bond between Ruiz and Ortega. It is a rather emotional chapter so keep the tissues handy.

A few hours later, Botdorf, Tommy and Kendall were in General Rollins' office informing him of the situation and also how Ortega knew about his friend's medical condition. Ortega sat outside the office, sure that his career was over. After almost an hour, Kendall poked her head out the door and gestured for him to come in.  
Rollins had two files in front of him. He gestured for Ortega to sit down.  
"Mr. Ortega, let me begin by saying that I have mixed feelings about this whole situation. On the one hand you did save your friend's life, but on the other hand you knew that he was struggling with a medical condition that could have killed him and didn't report it. Now, I understand your loyalty to Mr. Ruiz and how much you care for him. But at the same time, you have to think about what's in his best interest."  
Tommy and Kendall stood in the back as Rollins opened one of the files in front of him. "Now according to what Mr. Oliver and Miss Morgan told me, you said that including this most recent episode, Mr. Ruiz has had a total of four seizures. However, the previous three happened in private and he did not seek medical care for any of them. Is that correct?"  
Ortega looked his commander in the eye. "Yes, sir."  
Rollins flipped through the file and looked at a paper. "Well the neurologist disagrees with you. Allow me to read you his report." He began to read from the paper.  
"Patient Matthew Ruiz was admitted to the clinic after what witnesses describe as a total seizure characterized by fainting and convulsions. After the seizure was concluded, he was transported from the incident scene to the base clinic by medical personnel. Corporal Ruiz underwent a 3 hour EEG to determine what might have triggered this episode. When asked how often these seizures have occurred since the beginning if his deployment, patient stated he had had three seizures not including this one. However, the results of the EEG have revealed enough electrical activity in the brain to determine that at least seven episodes of varying levels of intensity have occurred over the last year and a half. Both neurologist and attending physician recommend that corporal Ruiz be relieved of his duties effective immediately, be honorably discharged from the US Marine Corps and flown to Ramstein Air Base in Germany for recovery and extended observation before returning home." Rollins closed the folder.  
"Sergeant, because of this incident and the severity of Mr. Ruiz's medical condition, I have no choice but to accept the recommendations of the doctors. Ruiz will be given an honorable discharge and flown to Ramstein in a couple days. After we're done here, I will allow you to go visit him and tell him."  
"Yes, sir." Ortega tried to hold his composure, but inside he was devastated.  
"Now, this leaves me with the matter of your role in this incident." He opened another folder- Ortega's service record.  
"I've reviewed your file and it is exemplary-several decorations, including awards for bravery. You've been given high praise from your superiors as well as your fellow soldiers. In short, you're an excellent Marine." He closed the folder and sighed. Ortega was sure this was the end.  
"Under normal circumstances, conduct like this would be considered grounds for dismissal. However, after talking with Sgt. Botdorf, Dr. Oliver and Miss Morgan, we have decided these are not normal circumstances. You did save Mr. Ruiz's life during the incident, and you did acknowledge that he has had seizures before. And of course, because of your combat expertise and fighting skills, we do need you to participate in the engagement." He looked down at the folder then back up at the young soldier. "Taking all these things into consideration, we have decided not to dismiss you from the service."  
Ortega looked shocked. He had been ready to go. Rollins looked at him.  
"But we can't just let this go. A temporary reprimand will appear on your record. This reprimand will be removed in one year."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Mr. Ortega, you are a fine soldier, and your loyalty and dedication will not be questioned. Now, I believe you have a friend to go visit."  
"Yes, sir." Ortega stood up and saluted his superior.  
Rollins returned the salute and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Ortega sat down in the chair and finally broke down. Kendall took his hands while Tommy patted his back. The purple Dino Charge Ranger looked at him.  
"Miguel, it's okay. You're going to be fine." Ortega looked at her.  
"I um, I can't thank you enough for helping me."  
"It wasn't just us. It was your bravery and dedication that kept you in the service. You're an outstanding Marine, and you have a bright future ahead of you."  
He looked at her angrily. "But what about Matt? His career is over!"  
Tommy knelt down next to the distressed soldier.  
"His career might be over, but his life isn't. Once he gets back home, he'll have a great future. He's got some amazing talents, and somebody somewhere will want to put those talents to use."  
Miguel sniffled and nodded. Kendall and Tommy stood up.  
"Come on. We'll take you to see Matt."  
Miguel stood up and walked past them. They stayed a few steps behind him so Kendall could whisper something to Tommy.  
"He's going to need a lot of help emotionally or he's not going to make it through the battle."  
Tommy nodded. "Let's get him through this visit and then we'll go from there."

Coming up next, Matt leaves the battle area and Miguel is forced to cope and to prepare for the battle.


	7. Chapter 7-Ortega's Inspiration

In this chapter, Miguel says goodbye to Matt and gets some much needed assistance to prepare for the battle.

Miguel, Tommy, and Kendall arrived in the medical area and saw Matt on his bed with an IV attached to his wrist. Tommy and Kendall stayed in the back while Miguel sat next to the bed. He took his friend's hand, fighting back tears.  
"Hermano, I am so sorry."  
Matt managed a weak smile. "It's okay, bro."  
Miguel turned to Tommy and Kendall, who nodded to him.  
"Matt, the neurologist has decided that you're done. The EEG showed you've had a total of seven seizures. More than we thought."  
"I had a feeling. But what about you? Did you get into trouble?"  
"I got a reprimand. But I get to stay in action."  
Matt looked at his bro and saw the pain in his eyes. "So, what next?"  
"You leave for Germany in a few days, then they'll keep an eye on you for a while, then you'll be discharged and go home."  
"You mean… I'm done as a Marine?"  
"Bro, you'll be given an honorable discharge. There's no other choice. You can't have a seizure on the battlefield."  
Matt looked up at the ceiling. "Well, guess it's up to you."  
The two brothers clasped hands tight. Kendall stepped forward.  
"Miguel, we've got to let him get some rest. You can see him tomorrow."  
Ortega nodded. "I love ya, hermano."  
Ruiz smiled. "Love you too."  
Ortega walked out with Kendall's arm on his shoulder.  
A couple days later, it was time for Ruiz to leave. It was decided that Tommy would fly Ruiz to Germany aboard the Falconzord for security reasons, and a medic just in case another seizure happened en route. Ruiz and Ortega stood next to each other at the bottom of the ramp. Tommy took the soldier's bag and put it in the cargo area.  
Ruiz pulled open his sleeve pouch and took out a photo of the two taken their first night of deployment. He handed it to Miguel.  
"Here, I want you to have this."  
"I can't, bro. You'll need it in Germany."  
"Trust me, hermano. It'll bring you luck in the battle. Just remember, I'll always be alongside you….in here." He pointed to his bro's chest, indicating his heart. Miguel took the photo and put it in his chest pocket…right where Ruiz had pointed. Ruiz smiled. Finally, Ortega lost it and hugged his bro tight, squeezing the taller soldier's jacket. Ruiz hugged him back as his little brother sobbed into his shirt.  
"Shhhh…it'll be okay. You'll be fine."  
Tommy walked over to the couple. "It's time."  
Ruiz shared one last smile with his brother. "Give 'em hell for me, ok?"  
Ortega nodded and watched as his best friend and brother in arms walked up the ramp and into the Falcon. He went back and stood next to Kendall who put her hand on his shoulder. As the zord lifted off, a voice said  
"Ten-hut!" All the soldiers and rangers saluted and stood at attention as the giant bird took off. It circled the airfield and did a low pass over the crowd. In the cockpit, Matt looked out and saw a row of soldiers on top of tanks saluting. He smiled and let out a tear of happiness, knowing his brother was in good hands. The falcon did one last pass over the base and made the turn off to the west, headed for Germany.  
Botdorf walked up and put his hand on Ortega's shoulder. He looked him in the eye and smiled. "Come on, Miguel, let's have a little chat, ok?"  
A little while later, the two were in Ortega's and Ruiz's barracks. Botdorf sat on the cot across from Miguel.  
"Miguel, I have to tell you something. It wasn't just Tommy and Kendall who wanted you to stay. I told the general you needed to be here. Hell, you're just as good a fighter, if not better, than Ruiz was. I saw you guys go at it a few times, about 8 times out of town, you had him beat and in swift fashion. I know you'll give those punks a good beating as well. Remember, Matt told you to give em hell. This is your chance. " Miguel smiled and the two Sergeants hugged.

Over the next couple weeks, both Miguel as well as the rest of the soldiers and the rangers kicked up the intensity of their training. Whenever Miguel felt like quitting, he kept thinking about Matt and how he'd want his brother to keep going.  
On the night before the engagement, everybody was gathered in a special hanger to listen to Levi sing some songs, including a few of his hits as well as some of the military anthems. For the finale, Levi smiled. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, time for a little fun. If you know this one, sing along." He started to strum the guitar and played the theme from "Full House". Miguel didn't feel like staying, so he left through the back and went outside. Tommy and Kendall saw him leave and headed for the back themselves. Outside, they saw him start kicking rocks around angrily, Kendall knew what was going. Tommy knew as well, and he decided to get some help with this intervention.  
Miguel sat around the fire ring near their barracks alone. Thinking about everything he and Matt had gone through over the last few years: enlisting together, all the birthday parties, Matt's wedding, the birth of Matt's baby boy, and so much more. Miguel took out the photo of him and Matt. He fought back tears. "I promise, Matt. I'm gonna fight for both of us. And we're going to win."  
He wasn't alone for long. Dane, Tyler, Koda, Charlie, Dan, Brody, and Levi all joined him. Koda and Dan sat on either side of him. Dan started the conversation.  
"Thinking about Matt, huh?" Miguel nodded as he looked at the fire.  
"I'm going to make him really proud of me."  
Koda touched Miguel on the shoulder. "Matt already proud of Miguel."  
Dan smiled. "He's right, Miguel. I can't tell you how many times he's told me he wants you to get promoted, how he wishes he was half the fighter you are. Miguel, he's so proud of you, and when this whole thing is over, you're going to make him even more proud of you." He put his hand on Miguel's other shoulder.  
"Let's go, time for you to get to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."  
Miguel hugged his friend and walked away. Dan watched him go, then looked at the assembled rangers and smiled.  
"He's ready."


	8. Chapter 8- The Battle (WARNING-GRAPHIC)

Note: This chapter is filled with graphic images of injury and even some character death. Reader discretion advised.

The next morning, the force was assembling. The rangers were shining their helmets and putting on small flag stickers on them on the back. Chase was given a New Zealand flag sticker since that was his native country. Each ranger team huddled together to get each other fired up. Dan and Miguel found their way over to the Dino Charge corner. Miguel walked up to Kendall who was getting ready to put her helmet on. He was fully decked out in his gear, with his gun ready to go.  
"Well, here we go. I'm ready."  
Kendall smiled. "You're going to do great out there." She put her helmet on. Koda walked up, already with his helmet on.  
"Remember, Matt with you in here!" he pointed to Miguel's heart.  
Miguel smiled. "Thanks guys." he walked away, with Dan putting his hand on his comrade's shoulder.  
After some words of encouragement from the General, the forces combined and blended together, the Rangers each surrounded by a squad of troops.  
The Mighty Morphin Rangers led the assembled troops out to the battlefield. In the distance, they could see the enemy combatants along with hundreds of X-Borgs. Tommy took a deep breath, and then drew his dragon dagger.  
"CHARGE!" the assembled army roared off and into battle.

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers along with a squad of Army Rangers made the first contact. The combined Rangers pulled out their blasters and rifles and took out a huge wave of x-borgs and enemy combatants.  
A few marines got mowed down by the militants...a few x-borgs impaled a young Army Ranger, causing then the young warrior to fall face down and lie in a pool of his own blood. Some militants fired a huge cannon at the Mystic Force Rangers, causing a huge explosion that sent the five rangers flying and landing on the ground, completely motionless.

Several explosions rocked the whole battlefield. A huge blast erupted from the area where the SPD team had been fighting a slew of x-borgs. The blast kicked up a huge cloud of dust, and nobody could see what happened in that area.  
A young Marine fought off as many X-borgs as he could. He was fighting alongside Chad, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. A militant took aim at them and fired, shattering Chad's helmet and mowed both the Ranger and the Marine. Chad tried to hold the Marine, but both fell to the ground, clutching each other's hand.  
Miguel was focused on the X-borgs who were targeting him. He nailed a bunch with his gun, and beat a few more with his hand to hand combat. Unknown to him, an enemy militant was aiming at his back. Before he could shoot, Koda came out of nowhere and slammed the guy down hard. Miguel turned around.  
"Koda?"  
"Bad man no match for Caveman Strength!"  
Miguel smiled. "Let's go!"  
On the other side of the battlefield, Dan was holding his own alongside the Ninja Storm Rangers. He was determined to not let them lose another teammate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a militant knock down Hunter and raise his gun, preparing to finish the Crimson Ranger.  
"NO!"…. he shoved Hunter out the way and took the barrage of bullets in the shoulder meant for his friend. Hunter got up and finished the bad guy, then took Dan over to a safe place.  
"Hang in there, Dan. You're gonna be okay!"  
The battle raged on for several hours. Before long, the militants were finally beaten back after all the X-borgs had been destroyed. The Rangers and soldiers began to celebrate, but the celebration was short lived when they saw all the bodies at their feet, including hundreds of soldiers and dozens of Rangers, many with shattered helmets, blood trickling out of deep wounds and even a few soldiers had lost arms or legs. Tommy made his way over to the transmitter to call the base.

In the base, Prince Phillip and the general awaited word. One of the soldiers working the radio signaled him.  
"Sir, I'm getting a transmission from the battlefield. It's Dr. Oliver!"  
"Put him through!"  
"Base, this is Tommy, do you read?"  
Tommy, this is Prince Phillip, we read you, go ahead."  
"Prince Phillip, we accomplished the mission, but we have a lot of casualties. I need as many medics out here as possible. We're going to have a lot of mourning to do."  
Phillip bowed his head and looked at the general.  
"Acknowledged Tommy. The medics will be dispatched soon."  
The general quickly dispatched every available medical and troop vehicle he could. He looked at Phillip.  
"I have a feeling Tommy's right. We're going to have a lot of mourning to do."

In the next chapter, we find out the toll this victory took on our heroes.


	9. Chapter 9-The Cost of Victory

**Warning: This chapter isn't as graphic as the last one, but still contains graphic images. Also, this chapter is not meant to be political, but shows the harsh reality of war. Reader discretion advised. **

Prince Phillip and General Rollins walked towards the area where they were told that the surviving Rangers and soldiers would be. When they arrived, a somber sight greeted them- Power Rangers and soldiers comforting each other. A lot of blood soaked uniforms, bloody faces, broken ranger helmets, and destroyed blasters. Dana, the pink Lightspeed ranger, was helping the staff medics triage the wounded. In one corner, a medic shook his head and covered a young soldier's body with a sheet and had the boy's body carried out on a stretcher.  
Over in a corner, Miguel was having his arm and head bandaged up by a medic while Kendall and Koda comforted him. After the medic finished, he pulled out the photo of him and Matt. He sighed, fighting back tears.  
"Well Matt, we did it. We gave them hell." He looked around at the carnage all around him, and fought back tears. Kendall gave him a hug, while Koda took his free hand. The caveman had a small gash on his forehead.  
"You make Matt very proud today."  
Miguel couldn't hold it back anymore. He let all the tears come out as he buried his face into the Purple Dino Charge Ranger's shoulder.  
All over the hangar, scenes of pain and sorrow were everywhere- a visibly distraught Red Mystic Force Ranger was crying loudly as he was being comforted by five Army Rangers, one of whom was stitching a cut over his eye; Carter was fighting back tears while Dana bandaged his forehead; Trey was comforting a sobbing female soldier; Ivan was holding a young man's hand while a medic worked on his leg.  
In another corner, Tommy saw Hunter sitting alone, with a bandage above his left eye. He was visibly distraught and fighting back tears as a cot with a covered body was being moved away from him. Tommy walked over to the corner and pulled up a crate.  
"Hunter, what happened?"  
The Ninja Storm Ranger looked up at his mentor. "Blake didn't make it." Tommy shook his head. _Fuck!_ he thought. _Man, not another Ninja Storm Ranger! And to make it worse, it was their leader's brother!_ He looked at the Crimson Ranger.  
"Hunter, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say."  
Hunter was losing control. "He saw this young soldier who was just a kid get knocked down and was about to get shot...but he jumped in and took the shot for him. We got back here... and he just, he just died in my arms." He finally broke down. "My brother is gone!"  
Tommy took the sobbing Crimson Ranger in his arms and hugged him. "Shh... it's going to be okay, bud. You'll be okay."  
General Rollins found Tommy as well as the Captain in charge of the operation, Turner.  
Tommy got up and looked over his shoulder at Hunter. "We beat them back, and destroyed all of the X-Borgs, but as you can see, we took heavy losses."  
Captain Turner nodded in agreement. "We should have the casualty report soon." As if on cue, a young corporal came up and handed Turner the list. Tommy glanced at it, and shook his head.  
"General, we need to go to your office to discuss this." The trio left the area and headed to the office.  
He looked around, in shock. He thought to himself, _this looks more like an army defeated than an army victorious._

In the office, Tommy, Rollins, and Turner sat down looking over the casualty list. Rollins looked at Tommy first.  
"Well Tommy, let's start with the Power Rangers first. How did each team do?"  
Tommy opened his sheets and shook his head.  
"Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo only suffered minor injuries, the Space Rangers lost the yellow ranger; the Lost Galaxy Rangers lost green and blue, red's in serious condition; Lightspeed Rescue lost green and yellow, blue's in critical condition, Time Force lost green, and blue and yellow are in serious condition; wild force lost blue and yellow, black's in serious condition…" he continued down the list until two teams caught his eye towards the end. "Out of the Mystic Force Rangers, only red survived, and SPD was completely wiped out with the exception of Kruger who was in the command area. So all together, the Power Rangers have lost over half of our force." Rollins shook his head.  
"Tommy I am so sorry."  
Tommy nodded. "We knew what we were getting into. When I spoke to the teams before we contacted you, we knew that not everyone was coming back. But obviously when we go to Germany, we're gonna have our work cut out for us."  
A young corporal walked in, and handed Tommy a note. Tommy shook his head. "Lightspeed Blue has just died."  
Rollins shook his head and turned to Turner. "Captain, how about the military side?"  
Turner flipped his packet to the last page with all the totals.  
"Let's see, Army Rangers we've got 36 dead, 165 injured and 5 unaccounted for; Air Force troopers we've got 23 dead, and 245 injured, 4 unaccounted for; Marines…" He stopped short and gulped.  
"Captain?" Rollins and Tommy looked at Turner who had a somber look on his face… "1,465 dead, 3,000 inured, and 15 unaccounted for."  
Rollins fell back into his chair. "My God. So basically we've lost about 20% of our forces." Turner nodded.  
Tommy's head fell into his hands. "General, we were up against a force of 10,000 X-borgs alone, and of course we also had the militants to go against as well. It's a miracle we won the battle."  
Rollins nodded and thought to himself, _but was this victory worth the cost?_

Later, Tommy had gathered all the surviving Power Rangers into a hangar. He could see the bandages and cuts and bruises on the faces of his troops, as well as the emotional wounds on their faces.  
"Look, guys, we did the job we were asked to do. Yes, I know this victory came at a high price. But the fact is, we got the job done." He looked down at a sheet of paper. "So, here's what's next. We're leaving for Germany in a couple days along with the wounded soldiers. Some of you, because of the extent of your injuries, will be admitted there. Prince Phillip, you will be able to give some of your medals to injured soldiers over there. We'll let you coordinate that with the secretary of defense." Phillip nodded. "Okay guys; let's head back to the main hangar. We've got some brothers and sisters who need us."

In the next chapter, the surviving Rangers and Soldiers leave the battlefield to head to Germany to recover and regroup.


	10. Chapter 10-Recovery at Ramstein

**Note: **This chapter contains a scene showing a PTSD outburst. Reader discretion advised.

A couple days later, the injured were being prepared for their long journey to Ramstein. The severely injured rangers were being loaded onto a medical aircraft along with the severely injured soldiers. The fatalities would be put onto a separate aircraft once they were properly prepared. Tommy had gotten the falconzord fitted so it could carry the Power Rangers who weren't severely injured, which unfortunately, weren't very many. At his own request, Ortega was going with Tommy, his arm in a sling.  
Tommy and Ortega stood at the base of the Falconzord's ramp with General Rollins. Rollins extended his hand out to Tommy, who shook it.  
"Tommy, thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."  
"It was our pleasure. I just wish we hadn't lost so many."  
"Me too." Rollins turned to Ortega.  
"Well, Corporal, you did a hell of a job."  
Ortega smiled. "Thank you, sir."  
"Before you leave, there's something I have to give you." He pulled out a patch. Ortega's mouth went wide.  
"Corporal Miguel Ortega, for valor in combat as well as bravery above and beyond the call of duty, I hereby promote you to the rank of Sergeant."  
Ortega and Rollins saluted each other. "Thank you sir."  
Rollins smiled. "Now go on, you've got a falcon to catch."

A few minutes later, the Falconzord powered up and lifted off, with the medical jet behind it. The two aircraft ascended and headed west, but then the falcon broke away and made a left turn towards the soldiers. Tommy and Miguel saw them all saluting. Then another sight caught their eyes: a row of soldiers were standing on a high platform holding up a giant sign saying "THANKS POWER RANGERS!" In the seating area in the belly of the zord, a view screen had been setup so the other rangers could see the salute to them, which brought a smile to their faces. Tommy shook his head and took the falcon into a low flyover and the zord then gave its own salute. Finally, it rejoined the medical jet and headed west again towards Germany.  
Four hours later, Ramstein was becoming a madhouse. Surgeons and doctors were running all over the place. Stretchers and ambulances were being put in place.  
In a room in the neurology wing, Matt was looking through a photo album of him and Miguel in their days up to joining the military and during basic training. He was going to be released in a few days. Suddenly he saw a huge crowd watching the TV. He saw general Rollins giving a press conference.  
"And while Operation Ranger was a success, the casualties were enormous. Thousands of our soldiers were lost, hundreds were injured. And the Power Rangers took a heavy toll as well."  
Matt covered his mouth. _How many?_  
"Out of the 100 plus Rangers who joined us, only 45 survived. The surviving soldiers and Rangers are currently en route to Ramstein Air Base in Germany for treatment and recovery. We ask any members of the media to respect the privacy of both the Power Rangers and the soldiers at this time."  
Matt sat down on a chair in the area, his mind racing with worry. Suddenly he saw a surveillance video in a nearby screen showing the Falconzord as well as a military jet approaching the area. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the giant bird gliding toward the base. He went back to his room, deciding to wait until he got official word from Tommy. He opened his wallet and saw a picture of him and Miguel at the latter's promotion ceremony. The sight of the two together made him nervous, afraid he would never see his hermano again. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." He stood up, not knowing what to expect. The door opened, and there stood Tommy.  
"Tommy… how are you doing?"

"Actually, not too bad, all things considered. Come on, sit down." The two sat down on his bed. "Matt, we have to talk."  
Matt sat down next to him. "Please, Tommy. Tell me what happened."  
"Well, the battle was really fierce. We won, but there were a lot of casualties, both military and Power Rangers."  
"What about…" Tommy could see the concern on Matt's face, and cut him off.  
"Come on." Tommy helped Matt to his feet and led him down the hallway where the young Marine could see a lot of injured soldiers and Rangers. Tommy stopped at a room and opened the door. "Wait here." He went in the room but motioned to Matt to stay outside.  
Inside, Miguel was sitting on the side of his bed, a bandage above his left eye and his right arm bandaged up. Tommy walked up.  
"Sergeant, are you feeling up to seeing a very special visitor?"  
Ortega looked at him. "Is it-?"  
Tommy nodded. Miguel got his camo jacket back on and nodded.  
"Come on in, Corporal."  
Matt walked in as his bro stood up and the two embraced, both soldiers crying with tears of happiness.  
"Miguel… you're alive… I was so worried."  
"It was the thought of you that kept me going. You kept me alive."  
Matt looked at Miguel's arm and saw the new patch. "You got promoted?"  
"Yep." The two sat down on Miguel's bed. Tommy walked out so the two could have some privacy.  
Tommy contacted Cadyn and the group on the Animarium to give them an update on the situation and told them that they would be returning home in a few weeks. He was then called into a conference call in a conference room. He spent almost an hour debriefing the military brass on what rangers were killed, which ones were severely injured, and which ones were only slightly injured. He barely managed to get through the report without crying.

A couple hours later, Miguel, Matt, Charlie, and Tommy walked down the main hallway where the injured soldiers and rangers were at and saw a hive of activity. Many were being operated on and Tommy even saw a few soldiers being declared dead and having the sheets pulled over their faces. The group walked into the intensive care ward and saw Sergeant Botdorf lying in a bed with a huge bandage covering his left shoulder. Hunter was holding the hand of the man who had saved his life. Several others were there as well.  
Before long, Prince Phillip came around with the Secretary of Defense and the two presented Purple Hearts and Zandar Medals of Valor to the severely injured soldiers. Sgt Botdorf was even made an honorary knight of Zandar.  
Nick, the Red Mystic Force Ranger, was especially taking the loss of his team especially hard. He was constantly pacing around his room, screaming, and sometimes throwing stuff. Out in the hallway, one of the hospital counselors, 1st Lt. Wilder, heard the ruckus. He headed towards the room and looked in. His eyes went wide at the sight of his friend being so aggressive.  
"Hey, Nick."  
Nick looked up and saw Wilder. He continued pacing around the room breathing hard.  
"Hey Will. Did they send you to straighten me out?"  
"Actually, I didn't even know you were here until I heard the noise. But since I am here, let's talk for a while, okay?" Wilder went over to the door and shut it, then started to walk towards his friend. Nick kept pacing back and forth, his anger building.  
"Nick, I need you to listen to me. I know this is a little hard for you, but…" Nick whipped around and glared at Wilder, and his anger finally erupted.  
"NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"…. Nick walked over to a tray next to his bed and with a huge kick, knocked it over. Wilder stepped back, a little surprised at his friend's strength.  
"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN FIVE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS SLAUGHTERED IN COLD BLOOD? DID YOU? ALL IT TOOK WAS ONE BLAST FROM A GUN MOUNTED ON TOP OF A TRUCK, AND THEY WERE GONE! THAT'S IT! THEY DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT COMING!" He went over to a wall and rammed his fist into a picture frame shattering it, and opening up a cut on his knuckles.  
Wilder calmly went over to the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. Nick sat down on the bed as his friend sat down next to him.  
He cleaned up the blood off of his friend's hand, and then bandaged it up.  
Wilder put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"You're right, Nick. I've never experienced anything like that before. But I do know that you're not the only one in distress right now. Every soldier who's lost a friend in battle knows what you're going through."

Nick looked at Wilder in shock. After his hand was bandaged, he got up and started walking around again. But this time, his anger had been replaced by confusion and disbelief. He looked back at his friend.  
"Nick, this pain and anger isn't going to go away right off the bat. You're going to have good days and you're going to have bad days. I do think that you're going to need help though. And so are many of the other soldiers and Rangers involved in that engagement."  
"But what am I supposed to do? Have myself committed to a mental hospital and have them lock me up for the next 20-30 years? I'm not going to do that!"  
"I'm not saying that, Nick." Wilder sighed. "I'm going to talk to Tommy and see what he thinks needs to be done."  
Nick nodded. Wilder walked up to him. "It's going to be okay, Nick. We'll get you through this." The two friends hugged tight, Nick's tears running down Wilder's back.  
Wilder went and talked to Tommy about Nick's problem and the two came up with a solution that would help not only Nick, but other Rangers and Soldiers suffering the same case.  
The next day after dinner, Tommy and Wilder took Nick, Matt, and Miguel to a side room. Tommy spoke first.  
"Guys, Lt. Wilder and I have been talking, and I would like to invite you to come live with us on the Animarium. I think it would help you guys being in really peaceful surroundings. We've got some animals, including some baby animals I bet you would love."  
Nick thought about it for a while, and since he had nowhere else to go, he agreed. Matt and Miguel looked at each other, and then nodded. Tommy smiled. "Welcome to the family, guys." He shook each warrior's hand.

Next up, the conclusion… the group returns home to the Animarium where the newest members of the family receive a warm welcome.


	11. Chapter 11- A Warrior's Homecoming

**Note: **This is the final chapter of this story. No warnings here. I would like to take this moment to recognize a couple of my close friends are now retired from the Marine Corps but they have had a profound impact on my life and are characters in this story: Sgt Dan Botdorf (ret) and 1st Lieutenant Billy Wilder (ret). Thanks for your service.

A week later, the group was working on preparing for their departure back home. Nick was looking at his magic wand along with his Phoenix t-shirt. He sighed and folded the shirt up and put them in his bag. He walked out of the room and headed to a meeting room where Lt. Wilder was waiting.  
"You ready to go, Nick?"  
"Yeah. Gonna be interesting seeing all these baby animals running around."  
Wilder smiled. "You'll like it there. Before long, you'll be a new man."  
"Thanks." He hugged his friend and the two waited for Tommy and the other Marines.  
In another room, Matt and Miguel were packing up, General Rollins arrived in their room. The two straightened up and saluted, and Rollins returned it.  
"As you were. I heard that you'll be going to live with Dr. Oliver."  
Miguel nodded. "Yes, sir. He said that the place should be really peaceful and help us with our recovery."  
Rollins nodded and turned to Matt. "Mr. Ruiz, I just wanted to let you know that after talking to some people relatively high up, we have decided not to discharge you after all."  
Miguel put his hand on Matt's shoulder as the two looked at their CO in disbelief. Rollins pulled out a letter and handed it to Matt. Matt read it and his eyes went wide.  
"We have decided to have you become a non-combat reserve officer in the LA recruitment office."  
Ruiz smiled. "Thank you sir."  
Rollins smiled. "We'll send you more details later."  
The group exchanged salutes, and Miguel and Matt hugged each other tight, so happy for each other. Tommy walked in and smiled.  
"What do you say we go home, guys?"  
Back on the Animarium, the Rangers that weren't injured had returned home a week earlier. All the Dino Charge Rangers were there, alongside Casey the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. In the nursery, Casey, Kendall, Koda, and Cadyn were getting the cubs ready to meet the new arrivals. Casey was giving Kidogo one last checkup.  
Kendall pulled Casey aside. "Casey, Tommy has told me that the Red Mystic Force Ranger is going to need some emotional help and he thinks that the cubs can help him.  
"We'll do what we can."  
A few days later, the group arrived back on the Animarium with the newest family members with them. Nick, Wilder, Tommy, Miguel, Matt, Charlie, Dane and Levi walked across Red's field, enjoying the scenery. Miguel looked around.  
"Man, this place is so beautiful. It's so peaceful."  
Tommy smiled, "Yep, and now it's your home as well."  
The two Marines smiled. Suddenly they felt the ground start to shake. They saw Red heading toward them and got nervous, but Tommy smiled.  
"Looks like the welcoming committee has arrived. Guys, this is Red."  
Red stopped and kneeled down. Nick stepped forward and reached out with his hand, hesitating. Red let him make contact and even nuzzled him back.  
"He's so gentle. Not what I'd expect from a lion."  
"He used to be a zord. But thanks to the magic of the Animarium, he's now a real life flesh and blood lion."  
Red smiled and let the other Marines come up and meet him. Tommy smiled, happy at the bonding that was already taking place.  
"Let's go get some lunch and then we'll go meet his family."  
The group got into Dane's truck and drove to the main area. Nick and the two Marines looked at the buildings all over the place. Dane stopped the truck in front of the main house. Charlie introduced the group to where they would be staying. After a nice lunch, the group headed to the nursery.  
Tommy led the group in. As soon as they walked in, they were immediately swarmed by a pile of fur balls. Matt and Miguel were excited by the attention and didn't know what to do except pet them and play with them. Nick also got a fair amount of attention from the cubs, but then he looked up and saw Kidogo off in a corner by himself. He walked over to him while the other cubs played with the two marines and some of the others.  
"Hey little guy, are you okay?"  
Kidogo looked up at him sad as Nick picked him up and held him in his lap. Casey came over.  
"Hey, Kidogo, it's okay. Nick won't hurt you. He's a friend."  
Nick smiled and scratched the little guy behind the ear. Kidogo immediately perked up and chirped at Nick. The two played around for a while and later that afternoon, the group met in the main temple area where they met Princess Shayla. She helped Nick rediscover how much he enjoyed using magic and helped him use it to entertain the cubs.  
A while later, Nick and the two Marines met Fang, Granite, and their two handlers in the main temple area. Fang was licking Nick all over happily. Charlie, Tommy, and Cadyn joined them. Tommy smiled.  
"Well guys, how do you like it?"  
Nick smiled as he gave Fang a light rub behind the ear. "It's really peaceful."  
Matt looked around, "It's just amazing, and really beautiful."  
Tommy nodded in agreement and walked over to Nick. "Nick, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
The two walked out across Red's field. Nick looked around, amazed at all the zords and animals around, living peacefully.  
"This is just amazing. I never thought a place like this could exist." The two came to an area overlooking the rest of the Animarium. "I just feel so at peace here, so settled."  
"I'm glad you feel that way. Because I think they could also benefit from you being here. Especially with your own particular brand of magic."  
Nick smiled. "You know, after my team was wiped out, I was ready to give up on magic. But seeing this place, it makes me believe again."  
Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "And don't ever stop believing. Because it's that sort of believing that will help you recover."

Nick nodded. Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out something that the red ranger hadn't seen since before the battle.  
"My morpher? I thought I broke it when I was in Germany."  
"You did. But we had it fixed. Take it."  
Nick hesitated, and then took it. He took a deep breath, and then activated it.  
"Magical source, Mystic Force!"  
He morphed into his Mystic Ranger form. He quickly took off his helmet and looked at it briefly before tucking it under his arm. He looked at Tommy who had also morphed and stood next to him. He heard a chirp at his feet and looked down and saw Kidogo standing next to his ankle. He smiled at the little guy, then knelt down and scratched him behind the ear. Then he looked up and saw others coming towards them: Lt. Wilder, Sgt. Ortega and Sgt. Cruz, Charlie, Kendall, and Koda. Kendall and Koda were also in their Ranger forms. The group stood alongside Nick and everyone looked out at the Animarium. Nick looked at Ortega and Cruz, and the three warriors came to the same conclusion.

They were finally home.


End file.
